


Lost

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [271]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline traveling back in time to when the originals were human. Someone else can go back with her. Its up to you. Thanks!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [271]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Lost

Once she adjusted to the whole vampire thing, Caroline prided herself on being a pretty good one. Hyperventilating in the woods on her hands and knees? Not quite the poised supernatural being she thought she was.

_Bonnie, what the hell have you done?_

She wasn’t even supposed to be there for the spell. No, she was _not_ on the group text to try some weird ritual, so it was a complete accident that she stumbled into the circle of candles someone so helpfully placed _right_ by the front door at the boarding house. The last thing she remembered was Bonnie and Damon yelling at her, one warning her to move and the other complaining that she was ruining their chance.

Looking around to get her bearings, she wasn’t sure what chance they were trying to have. The trees looked familiar, at least, so she couldn’t have gone far from Mystic Falls. 

“Are you lost?”

Her spine straightened, the panic attack quickly turning to a familiar tension. Clearly, she wasn’t far from Mystic Falls at all. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to flatten her voice of all emotion - not that it would keep him from reading her tone perfectly. He was annoyingly adept at that. “Klaus?”

A long silence followed; that wasn’t a good sign. “I beg your pardon,” he said, his tone oddly formal. “How do you know my name?”

Too slowly, her breathing returned to normal and Caroline finally managed to open her eyes. Sitting back on her heels, she turned her head to find him watching her with deep suspicion and even greater confusion. 

Nothing close to hers, however, when she took in his long hair and rustic clothes. “What,” she whispered, her voice all but cracked, “the _fuck_?”


End file.
